Anne Cameron
Anne Cameron (born August 20, 1938) is a Canadian poet, novelist, screenwriter, and short story writer. Life Cameron was born in Nanaimo, British Columbia. She has lived most of her life on Vancouver Island. She legally changed her name from her birth name, Barbara Cameron, to Cam Hubert and later changed her name from Cam Hubert to Anne Cameron. She has written under these names."Dreamspeaker" at Google Books. An out lesbian, Cameron lives with her partner in Tahsis, British Columbia. Writing Much of her work is inspired by Northwest Coast First Nations mythology and culture. Recognition In 2010, Cameron became the 16th recipient of the 16th George Woodcock Lifetime Achievement Award.Anne Cameron 2010, George Woodcock Lifetime Achievement Award, George Woodcock Literary Achievement Awards, Web, July 1, 2012. Awards *1972 Alberta Poetry Award * 1973: Alberta Poetry Award *1973 Bliss Carman Award for Poetry, Banff School of Fine Arts *1973 Alberta Poetry Competition 1979 Gibson’s Literary Award * 1979: Gibson's Literary Award *1979 Etrog for best Screenplay - DreamspeakerIn 1968, a bronze award statuette was designed by sculptor Sorel Etrog and the award was often referred to as an 'Etrog'. The awards were formally renamed Genie Awards in 1980. *1981 Nominated Genie Award for Best Adapted Screenplay - Ticket to Heaven *1987 Gemini Award for Best Pay Television Dramatic Series- Mistress Madeline Publications Poetry * Earth Witch. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1982. * The Journey. Scarborough, ON: Avon Books of Canada, 1983. * The Annie Poems. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1987. Plays * “The Twin Sinks of Allan Sammy.” Five Canadian Plays (edited by Cam Hubert). Toronto: Playwrights Canada. 1973. *''We're All Here except Mike Casey's Horse''. Toronto: Playwrights Co-op, 1974.Search results = au:Anne Cameron, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 8, 2019. Novels * Dreamspeaker. Toronto: Clarke, Irwin & Company, 1978. * The Journey. New York: Avon, 1982. * Stubby Amberchuk & The Holy Grail. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1987. * South of an Unnamed Creek. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1989. *''Escape to Beulah''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1990. *''Kick the Can: A novel''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1991. * A Whole Brass Band. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1992. * DeeJay & Betty. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1994. *''Wedding Cakes, Rats and Rodeo Queens'' Toronto: HarperCollins, 1994. *''The Whole Fam Damily; or, Round and round and round she goes and if she’ll stop, nobody knows''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1995. * Selkie. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1996. * Aftermath. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1999. * Those Lancasters. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 2000. * Sarah's Children. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 2001. * Hardscratch Row. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 2002. *''Family Resemblances''. Madeira Park. BC: Harbour Publishing, 2003. *''Dahlia Cassidy''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 2004. Short fiction * Daughters of Copper Woman. Vancouver: Press Gang Publishers, 1980. * Dzelarhons: Myths of the northwest coast. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing,1986. *''Tales of the Cairds''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1989. * Women, Kids & Huckleberry Wine. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1989. * Bright's Crossing: Stories. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1990. Juvenile * How Raven Freed the Moon. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1985. * How the Loon Lost her Voice. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1985. * Raven Returns to the Water. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1987. * Orca's Song. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1987. *''Child of Her People''. Duluth, MN: Spinster's Ink / Aunt Lute, 1987. * Spider Woman. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1988. *''Lazy Boy'' (illustrated by Nelle Olsen). Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1988. * Raven & Snipe. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1991. * Raven Goes Berrypicking. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1991. * The Gumboot Geese. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1992. * T'aal: The One Who Takes Bad Children. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1998. * "The Most Beautiful Place in the World" (1998) Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Brock UniversityAnne Cameron 1938- , Canadian Women Poets, Brock University, BrockU.ca, Web, July 1, 2012. Film *''Ticket to Heaven'' (1981) *Dreamspeaker *Drying Up The Streets *A Matter of Choice *The Tin Flute (adaptation of a novel by Gabrielle Roy) *Mistress Madeline *Bomb Squad See also *List of Canadian poets References External links ;Books *Anne Cameron at Amazon.com ;About *Anne Cameron 1938- at Canadian Women Poets * Anne Cameron at Harbour Publishing * Cameron, Anne (1938- ) at ABC Bookworld *Anne Cameron 2010 at the George Woodcock Lifetime Achievement Award *Anne Cameron Official website Category:1938 births Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian short story writers Category:Canadian screenwriters Category:Canadian women writers Category:People from Nanaimo Category:Writers from British Columbia Category:LGBT writers from Canada Category:Lesbian writers Category:Living people Category:Women screenwriters